Currently, there is no consistent approach to evaluate assessment data relating to exploring entity mobility/productivity opportunities.
Without a consistent approach to evaluate data relating to exploring entity mobility/productivity opportunities, project teams have to determine how to conduct and analyze each individual assessment. Conventionally, there are two methods that could be used by the project team, each having certain limitations: one is a Six Sigma1 project and the second is a survey follow by brainstorming sessions to analyze the survey data. 1Six Sigma is a business management strategy, originally developed by Motorola. Six Sigma seeks to identify and remove causes of defects using a set of quality management methods. Such defects may include anything that may lead to customer dissatisfaction.The Six Sigma methods include statistical methods. These methods create a special infrastructure of people within an entity who are experts in these methods. Typically, each Six Sigma project carried out within an entity follows a defined sequence of steps and may have quantified financial targets—e.g., cost reduction and/or profit increase.
The limitations of the Six Sigma project may be as follows. The Six Sigma project can be time consuming, typically running 2-6 months from project inception until project completion. Six Sigma projects also require a certified expert to conduct and/or coach. Moreover, the expert or coach requires formal training to fill the role as Project Lead and/or Team leader.
The limitations of the brainstorming sessions may be as follows. Conventional brainstorming sessions typically occur in a non-standardized fashion. Furthermore, brainstorming sessions lack the fact-based/decision-based methodology to identify areas critical to the business. Thus, these limitations reduce the effectiveness of brainstorming sessions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for evaluating business-critical criteria with respect to exploring entity mobility/productivity opportunities.